


No Fucking Way

by ThePriceYouPay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Case Fic, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Sibling Incest, Winchester Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePriceYouPay/pseuds/ThePriceYouPay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean found what looked to be a case in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, but what originally looked like an old Native American curse actually turns out to be the nefarious work of a coven of witches. Dean falls down a flight of stairs, Sam gets hit with an interesting hex spell, someone vandalizes the Impala. Angst and sex and fun times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Sam sighed, his forehead scrunching in irritation. Nothing in the town's history indicated any kind of major conflict occurring between the townsfolk and the people of the native settlement that used to be there, and yet the land was very obviously cursed. Sam shut his laptop, admitting temporary defeat.

He looked wearily around their latest hotel room, too tired to cringe at the atrocious sunny yellow striped wallpaper that loudly offended his vision. Dean would probably be back soon, hopefully with new information on the strange deaths that had occurred in the general vicinity of the town's courthouse. Sam flopped onto one of the beds, sprawling carelessly and shoving a hand through his hair. He should've been out with Dean, helping to interview the family members of the victims, but instead he was confined to the abhorrently decorated prison of a hotel room. Ever since the visions had started, Dean had been fussing over him like a mother hen, albeit in his own peculiar emotionally stunted way. Not that Sam was complaining.

His head had started throbbing early that morning and the pain still hadn't abated by noon. His eyes fluttered closed, muscles slowly relaxing as he sunk into the surprisingly comfortable mattress. Before he knew it, he had dozed off, and was woken by the closing of the door.

Dean dropped a bag of greasy fast food in his lap as he sat up. "You're welcome."

Sam scrubbed his eyes blearily, grimacing as his headache began to return. "D'ja find anything?"

Dean ignored him in favor of the burger he was stuffing his face with. Rolling his eyes, Sam stood and snatched up the reports Dean had deposited on the table and began to scan them over. He glanced up as Dean finished off his fries. "The lawyer?"

Dean grunted. "Seems likely. Old Mr. Briefcase didn't seem all that torn up about his wife's death, and he was close enough to the crime scene that his alibi could mean nothing."

Sam studied the hellish wallpaper, his forehead all scrunched up in thought. "Let's go."

Two hours later found the Winchesters back at the room with virtually nothing to show for it.

"So he was banging the secretary. Doesn't make him our guy."

"Yeah...I'd better go hit up the local bar and see if the locals 've got any leads. "

Sam rolled his eyes. Grinning, Dean sauntered out the door, easily dodging the dirty sock thrown viciously in his direction.

"How do you not have a ton of STD's?"

Sam grumbled good-naturedly at the motel door before stripping out of his scratchy suit and slumping into a chair tiredly, rubbing his aching temples.


	2. The Plot Thickens (Original, I Know)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our adulterous lawyer dude causes some trouble for the boys. Dean is uncharacteristically clumsy. Weird stuff happens. The author doesn't actually know what's going on, but is going to pretend to know very convincingly and is going to act really upset when someone calls him on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Sup y'all. Gonna get my sorry ass into gear eventually, I guess. Probably. Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not actually procrastinating for any particular reason; I'm just lazy. I'll add more onto this.

 

 

Sam actually did sleep well for once. He was woken up briefly by the sound of Dean shuffling around and getting ready for bed after his night at the bar, but he fell back asleep fairly easily after the drunken hunter had settled down.

The morning light saw him slurping gritty coffee out of a yellowish styrofoam cup; he found it in the crappy little café that jutted out of the motel lobby. It was gross, but it was all he had the energy to find.

He could feel the threat of another headache looming and was not about to encourage it by skipping out on his daily caffeine, no matter how chemically acrid.

He slurped his disgusting coffee and squinted at the sunlight pouring rudely through the window as he puttered away on his laptop.

Some time later, Dean woke with a muffled groan. He mumbled something unintelligible into the pillow and rolled off the bed.

Sam snorted his coffee as the pile of blankets on the floor authoritatively decreed;

"Shut up, Sam."

Still laughing, Sam got up and jumped into the bathroom to take a shower. He chuckled as he heard his brother muttering obscenities through the thin bathroom door.

One freezing cold shower later, Sam stepped out into the main room to find that Dean had found the plate of soggy pizza and the bottle of aspirin he'd left out and was vigorously chowing down in nothing but his ratty old boxer briefs.

Sam raised a brow, to which Dean simply shrugged, his mouth full of ancient pizza.

Sam sat down behind his laptop and continued working, studiously ignoring the way his brother's fantastically defined chest and adorable little pudge looked like in the morning light. He told himself firmly after twenty minutes that he had succeeded for the most part, after which he exasperatedly rose and threw an old grey tee at his still-munching sibling.

"Dude, put a shirt on. You can't just lounge around naked all day."

"What? I'm not naked!"

Dean gestured defensively at the moth-eaten cloth thinly veiling his junk.

"C'mon, man. You think I wanna be looking at your undies? Find some pants."

Dean huffed and stood to get dressed but not before giving his ass a little wiggle and saying;

"Bet you'd like that, eh, Sammy? Seein' me in a pair of little pink undies?"

Sam rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the faint blush that crossed his cheeks. Dean grinned like the little shit that he is and poked a leg through his jeans.

"Ah, my brother the prude. Poor baby Sammy's a blushing virgin. We gotta find somebody to pop that maidenhead, little sister!"

Sam smacked him on the head.

"Shut up."

Dean laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, short first chapter. Bite me. I'm working on it, ok?! Characters might be slightly OOC. I'm rusty. My first fic here, POLITE critiques appreciated. Please note that I am in reality a large fire breathing lizard and that all unnecessary flames will be subsequently devoured. The Winchesters are not mine; if they were, I wouldn't be sharing them.


End file.
